To Take That Call
by FantasimFiction Girl
Summary: new slayer, watcher smut and a little twist, Buffy/Giles at the end...


To Take That Call

Mallory glanced at the door meeting her hand, the knock was light but someone answered the door anyway, He stared at her a while and gestured his hand to his living room, she walked in looking around the room, and turned back at him, He shut the door and walked towards her brushing the hair from her face, and she leaned up kissing him softly, "Your back early,"

"I missed you,"

"You know they can never find out about us?"

"Rupert, they won't suspect a thing, they don't even know I exist. "

"They could barge in at any moment," Mallory walked over to him and softly started to lick his framed jaw line, and rested her hands on his belt, "Oh dear lord," his thick British accent cleared the air as she stopped and looked back at him, "Want me to stop?"

"Lets go over to the couch," Dragging him by his hand playfully, Mallory led him over to the couch sitting him down, and climbed on top of him, she then took the rest of his pants off tossing them to the floor, and worked his shirt, then with a practiced move, took handcuffs, from the couch and placed one around his wrist and connected it to a bar, then placed the other one around hers, and around the same bar. and gently placed the key on the table behind the couch, bending down kissed him more roughly, and threw her pants off taking almost everything off, and kissed him more, he his eyes focused on her, she then begun, she moved in rhythm of up and down, taking all of him inside of her, she moaned out in ecstasy, letting him control her with his hands.

She continued up and down till the look in his eyes said he was ready she arched back as she continued to climb to her climax, and he carefully maneuvered himself so he was on top, it was his last thrust, and she screamed out in pleasure and he lay atop her breathing heavily, He got up after catching his breath and looked around on the table, "Where's the key pet?"

"It should be on the table,"

"Well it's not,"

"What?"

Mallory sat up and looked at the table rummaging around, and then looked down and saw the key lying behind the couch on the floor, "Oh bloody hell!"

"Calm down Rupert, its okay just reached down and get it,"

The British man leaned forward stretching his hand down towards the ground his hand just barley scrapping against the top, "Oh dear lord,"

"Rupert?"

"Bullocks, I can't reach it,"

"What are we supposed to do?"

"Frankly I don't know,"

Mallory leaned over and reach a blanket on the floor, and threw it over him as gently as possible and snuggled up to the British man, he laid fully on the couch, and she atop him, his free arm wrapped around the blanket covering then both. They didn't realized when they woke how long they slept, and yet they didn't move, and then the front door opened in with fury, "Giles?" They had no choice but to answer, "Xander, over hear dear boy," As the young man neared the couch, a smirk grew on his face as he saw the ex-librarian and the strange girl on top of him, she waved nicely, as he directed his eyes towards the handcuffs, the smirk grew bigger, "Could you by any chance go under the table and get the key?"

"Sure," He rounded the couch grabbing the key, and nicely handed it to her.

Mallory reached up and unlocked Rupert's hand first, and then hers, Rupert wrapped his other arm around her "Now Xander if you don't mind,"

"I'll wait in the other room,"

"Thank you," After the young man left Mallory stood and gathered her clothes and got dressed, Rupert laid on the couch with the blanket barley covering him, she walked up to him, and kissed him gently and ran her finger up his jaw line, "Mallory you should go,"

"I'm tired of hiding, why can't I say anything?"

"Because I'm not going to let you, I love you,"

"I love you too," Mallory leaned real close to his ear so she could talk to him more privately, "Watcher," Rupert moved his hand to her back,

"Slayer," Mallory left him behind, going upstairs, and Rupert finished putting on his pants, "Xander, what is it you needed?"

"Me and Willow were kinda wondering if you seen the Buffster?"

"She went home, to Dawn,"

"Thanks G-man," Xander turned towards the door and closed it, Mallory walked back down, "Buffy, as in the vampire slayer?"

"Yes-Well, your one as well, your in the same position Faith was in,"

"What?"

"Slayer wise,"

"Oh, I'm not gonna turn evil am I?"

"That was her choice, it's not gonna be yours,"

"How do you know?"

Rupert grabbed her waist and brought her to his lips, "I just do,"

"You know everything,"

"I have to, I'm your Watcher," He gave her another small kiss,

"I thought Watchers couldn't do this with a Slayer,"

"Normally it's frowned upon,"

"Yeah?"

"But I can't help but smile," Mallory grabbed and tugged at his shirt making him stand, he grabbed the small of her back and kissed her passionately, she gave him a small moan and he tugged at her more, she licked his jaw again, it was her spot, it drove him wild every time, she went to his ear first kissing it, and then whispered, "Ripper." He didn't know she knew of his past he pushed her back, "How do you know that name?"

"I was sent to a retired Watcher who had a dark past, they told me,"

"The Counsel?"

"Actually Wesley,"

"Wesley?"

"He met me before I came here to you, he was my first Watcher." He started to get a look of hurt on his face, and looked away, "Rupert?"

"Mallory, exactly how far did he go?"

"He told me everything the Counsel told him,"

"I meant with you,"

"We kissed,"

"Bloody hell."

Rupert turned with fury Mallory felt guilty, "There were other things as well, but I never felt the same way about him, as I do with you,"

He turned back around as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he gently grabbed her waist one more, "Mallory did you tell the counsel?"

"On him, never you,"

"Is that why they fired him?"

"That and other reasons,"

"It's training time,"

"Yes big Watcher man," He smiled, and she pulled herself to snuggle his neck, he then started to kiss her shoulder, "I did a bad thing,"

"What did you do?"

"I fell in love with my Slayer,"

"Oh yeah, I fell in love with my Watcher,"

Rupert pulled his head back, and looked at her, his loft door opened yet again by an intruder, "Giles, I need you,"

Both stayed where they were as a young blonde girl entered almost bathed in blood, Rupert released Mallory from his hold and sat the blonde on his couch pulling her top up to reveal the wound, it was almost all the way to her bra, when he saw the gash across her, "Buffy what happened?"

"This big scaly thing attacked me,"

"Are you alright?" Mallory stood there watching him examine the other Slayer, a million things ran though her brain, like why she used such poor terms to describe what had attacked her, the other was how she so easily barged into Rupert's loft, and how he tended her every whim. She couldn't believe that she was getting jealous, but Rupert was the same way minutes ago, but the thing was he will always be there for Buffy, and she was only second best.

"It looks like it would heal fine,"

"Thanks for looking at it anyway Giles," Buffy wrapped her arms around him and realized as soon as he saw he had company, "Giles there's a girl standing there,"

"Yes-Well Buffy I would like for you to meet Mallory,"

"Nice to meet you," Mallory smiled and nodded her head, and left the room, "Why is she here?"

"Official Counsel business,"

"So she knows who I am?"

"The Watcher who was taking care of her lost his power, and he sent her to me,"

"But you don't work with them either,"

"She got mad after they fired him, and he knew just the person who was used to disobeying the Counsel,"

"You,"

"Yes-Well, the others are looking for you, I sent them to your house, I'll do my best to research what attacked you,"

"Thank you Giles." Buffy gave him another small hug and left the room, as Mallory came out of hers. "So that was the famous Slayer?"

"Relax,"

"Does she know who I am?"

"I told her,"

"What about the brunette man, he saw something today,"

"Xander? Yes-Well-" He looked off to the side losing his train of thought,

"Rupert?"

"Yes-What is it?" She wrapped her arms around him again, and gave him a small kiss on his nose, he smiled and picked her up by the waist, as she flew into the air she wrapped her legs around his waist, he carried her up the stairs, he kissed her nose, and moved to her lips, one of her hands dangled in his her and the other was around his neck, he climbed up the stairs, he tossed her to the bed, and climbed on top of her, she giggled as he tickled her sides while coming down and licked her nose, she brought his head down, and twisted his head to the side, and with one long lick on his jaw.

He moaned and threw his head back, he returned the favor, he took his tongue and ran it across her jaw, she again licked his jaw more roughly, and she ran the tongue all the way to his mouth, their tongues tangled, and he threw his pants off real fast, her pants were off just as fast. He moved inside of her and moved up and down, the pace was normal, until she wined for more, and pulled him on her more roughly. "Faster, harder," He got faster and harder like she wanted, and she ran her tongue up his jaw making him more riley. He couldn't take it anymore, without warning he shot up into her, making her moan loudly, and he grunted as he finished.

"Giles!" There was yelling downstairs, he washed up before dressing and went downstairs, he then noticed that the entire gang was standing there. "How can I help all of you?"

"We're here to meet the new Slayer,"

"Oh-Well, she's upstairs," Rupert walked up the stairs and told Mallory what was going on, he led her down stairs and as they all watched her appear and Xander's face made a familiar smirk. Mallory greeted the gang, and walked into the kitchen being cornered by Xander, "So you're the new Slayer?"

"Yep,"

"But I thought there was a rule that Slayers and Watchers couldn't do the snuggly,"

"It is frowned upon, but I'm done listening to them,"

"Just like Buffy, you never said how you ended up here,"

"Once the counsel fired my first Watcher, I stopped listening, and he told me about Rupert,"

"Why was your first Watcher fired?"

"Wesley and I kinda got snuggly,"

"Wait-Did you say Wesley?"

"He was my first Watcher,"

"So you and him did the snuggly?" Rupert came in interrupting their conversation, he made a look back at the gang before saying anything, "Xander-"

"No need to say anything G-man, god knows I won't," Xander walked out of the kitchen before letting out another small laugh, Mallory smiled at her Watcher as he discreetly, hugged her, and walked back in the living room, with her following.

"It's getting late everybody, I thing it's time you all get going,"

"Right, we'll see you later Giles," Rupert opened the door for them, as one by one left, Buffy was the last to leave, "Does Mallory have a place to sleep?"

"Uh-Well she's using my guest room,"

"Is she fine with that?" Buffy looked over his shoulder as Mallory moved about the room picking everything up neatly, "She seems to know the area, I guess she'll live,"

"Yes-Well, good luck patrolling,"

"I think I'm gonna skip patrolling tonight, maybe you could take the newbie out,"

"Perhaps-Goodnight Buffy,"

"Night Giles,"

Rupert closed the door behind him, and walked over to Mallory, "So that was 'Working Rupert'?"

"Lets go patrol,"

"Ugh, it's always work with you,"

"Mallory,"

"Your cute when your stern," He smiled and went over to his tool box tossing a crossbow over to her, and he grabbed himself a book, "Ready?"

"I guess so Mr. Bossy pants," He smiled as she walked passed him, eagerly running her finger up his jaw, walking out the door Rupert closed the door behind him, they were in a graveyard, walking about with a vampire coming up every once in a while and Mallory would fight it off as her Watcher told her things from the book her grabbed.

When he decided that they were done they walked back to his loft. He opened the door, and she walked in putting away the crossbow, after putting everything away Rupert watched as she walked into the other room, he waited a bit after following her. After he opened the door he saw she fell asleep on the guest bed, he walked carefully back out closing the door behind him.

He was upstairs when he heard someone behind him, he felt the fingers on his pants as the person behind him help him take off the pants, the hands moved up to his face and covered up his eyes, turning him around hands still on eyes, and kissed him deeply, their tongues tangled in each others mouths for a while. He moved his hands up to hers and removed them revealing her face, and pushed her away as soon as possible, "Buffy, what are you doing?"

"Testing Xander's theory, turns out he was right," Rupert went over to his pants pulling them back up, and walked downstairs,

"Come on Watcher man, you enjoyed that as much as I did,"

"I thought you was someone else,"

"So you and Mallory have been doing the snuggly,"

"I think you should leave,"

"Your choice, but if you change your mind-"

She walked up to him licking his ear and kissed his neck before she turned and left. Rupert stood there shaking and sat as he cleaned his glasses, Mallory must of heard him cause she was watching from her room door, she opened it all the way and sat next to him on the couch, she sat next to him and put he hand on his leg to comfort him, he filched at first, not realizing it was her, but smiled as she glared into his eyes; he moved his head away as he started to speak, "I thought she was you,"

"I heard,"

"How much?"

"Just the downstairs speaking,"

"She went upstairs,"

"I know, I heard her come in,"

"But you didn't-"

"I wanted to see what you would do, I trust you," He looked back up at her, she still had her hand on his knee as she moved it farther up, he smiled and put his hand at the back of her neck, kissing her, she paused,

"Lets go upstairs," He grabbed her waist so she could wrap her legs back around him and the went upstairs, he threw her back on the bed and did what he did earlier, her tongue ran up his jaw once more, and he was good.

Mallory woke with Rupert's arm wrapped around her, her head was against his chest and she smiled, giving him a small hug as she woke, "Good morning Watcher man," He looked down at her and smiled. "How did you sleep pet?"

"Wonderful, you?"

"Bloody brilliant," She moved her face up kissing him, as she moved in the bathroom as he went downstairs, as he waited the phone rang, and after he hung up he couldn't stop staring at the door, Mallory then came down the stairs, Rupert was still looking at the door, he had barley moved from his position, "Rupert?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you looking at?"

"What? Oh Mallory, what do you need?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

"It's time to train, go get ready,"

"Alright." Mallory didn't feel like questioning the man as she finished going downstairs, and into the guest room, he went upstairs putting on one of his usual suits, and went back down the stairs finding his newbie Slayer standing there. "I actually had another idea,"

"What is it?"

"It was the Watchers Counsel, they just called, did you know they didn't know you were here, also how Wesley wasn't fired for the reason you said, and then there's the thing with us; somehow they knew you had gotten to close to me."

"Wesley was an entire different concept, and I told the Counsel about things."

"Who are you?"

"I'm so sorry Rupert," She pulled a gun from her back and held it up to his face, tears were rolling down her face, and she still held in place, she walked closer to Rupert whose face was stored with hurt, she got real close and ran her finger up his jaw, and turned his face, licking it she went from the chin to his neck, "I never meant for it to go as far as I went."

"I'm sorry as well," She tuned her face back to her with her gun at his head,

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because," She felt a deep stabbing pain in her chest, and as she backed off, she saw a knife in her stomach, more tears filled her face as she put the gun down on the floor, and held her stomach, "Rupert-I-" She fell to the floor blood running through her fingers and she fell to the floor. Rupert walked over to her checking for a pulse, and got nothing. A tear ran down his face as someone came though the door. "Giles?"

"In here,"

"What happened?"

"I stabbed her,"

"What?"

"I had no choice," Buffy leaned over putting her hand on his back, he moved his head to the side noticing her sincere face, "Was she evil?"

"She was pointing a gun at my face after I got news from the Counsel about her, she wasn't a Slayer."

"I'm sorry about everything." She helped him up and sat him on the couch, he reached behind and pulled out the handcuffs, "Giles, I really don't want to ask do I?"

"Could you perhaps call somebody?"

"Yeah," She worked her way to the phone dialing, and went back to the couch, he looked up at her, "I can still trust you, I will always trust you Buffy," He moved his hand to her cheek, and she moved her face closer, "Giles, we shouldn't,"

He continued to lean forward and met Buffy's lips, when he hit she no longer wanted to stop him but encourage him. She responded with her tongue going into his mouth, the kiss became more rough, as it got longer, and he pulled her on top, he threw her top off with ease, he didn't even realize how far he was going, she stopped for a second, and threw his jacket off, she then started to unbutton his pants, he was going to far, but he couldn't stop, he moved his hands to her pants, then they as well were thrown to the floor, and he moved on top guiding his way, and began, Buffy's hands wondered over her Watchers body as he continued, she started to arch her back, he knew that he was close as well, as both of their climax points approached, Buffy moaned out pleasure noises making her Watcher get to his a little faster, she soon followed as he filled her.

When Rupert woke he found him self in his bed, he wasn't wearing a thing, it was as if nothing happened when Buffy came from his bathroom, "Good morning Watcher man,"

"Buffy?"

" Don't worry I'm going home, thanks for last night,"

"Yes-Well," Buffy gathered her things and walked out of his room leaving him. He sat there waiting looking at the door remembering things, he didn't want to believe any of it happened, he got up and went to his closet, grabbing a small vial he examined it and placed it in his pocket. Arriving at Buffy's house, he saw that the entire gang was there, he entered and before anyone could say their apologies he smashed the small vial against the ground, a small flash, and everyone just said hi in their happy tones, he smiled, nothing happened it seemed.


End file.
